The Midnight Rose
by TalkElsannaToMe
Summary: It's Elsa's birthday and she decides to escape the formalities with a midnight stroll through the garden. (Rated M for smut! Elsanna, incest, DL;DR!)


Elsa was having absolutely no fun at all. It may have been a ball to celebrate her 22nd year but it was completely and utterly mundane.

The Grand Hall was filled with stuffy noble and dusty dignitaries. What was worse was that Anna's attention seemed to be focused mostly on Kristoff and that in itself made the Queen feel immensely unhappy.

Elsa knew that the feelings she had for her baby sister were very wrong indeed but that didn't stop the jealous spark in her stomach every time Anna was with Kristoff.

So with the party in full swing around her, Elsa decided to make an escape. The blonde silently made her way through the small servant's door at the back of the room and disappeared.

The passage lead her to the kitchen where she stopped to swipe a piece of chocolate and continued on her way.

When she finally made her way to the glass double doors in the west wing of the castle a nostalgic smile etched its way onto her lips.

The Royal Gardens. It was Elsa's favourite place other than her study. It was where she came after the accident when Anna was in her lessons or out in the town. It was her place to just be, no burdens of being Queen, and no worries about the future. It was her sanctuary.

She calmly strolled through the dew covered, moonlit grass as the scent of many flowers cascaded over her. The Queen was blissfully unaware of the presence that shadowed her every step.

It wasn't until she was deep into the garden that the figure behind her made itself known.

Elsa's head snapped around as she heard a dull thud and a hiss of pain.

"Anna? What are you doing out here?!"

Sprawled ungracefully on the garden floor, the Princess glanced up sheepishly at her sister.

"W-well I saw you leave the ball and w-was wondering what you were doing. S-s I followed you."

Elsa chuckled and kneeled down to help her sister up and then a small scowl crossed her face.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay to dance with your boyfriend." Jealousy was laced clearly through her voice.

Anna looked shyly at her sister from her spot in the grass. "We broke up actually. Yesterday to be exact."

The blonde could not help but be surprised and ashamed of letting her jealous show. "O-oh I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you break up?"

Elsa offered Anna her hand and together they stood up and made their way to a hidden part of the garden, under a large oak tree.

"Kristoff is a good man but I realized that I only love him as a friend. Actually, there is someone else who my heart has belonged to from the beginning."

"And just who would that be?"

"It's someone who is very close to my heart, someone who means the world to me."

The young redhead was staring directly at Elsa and the Queen felt her own icy orbs grow wide as the realization struck her. But before she could respond, Anna continued.

"Which reminds me, I haven't given you your birthday present."

Elsa watched with hesitate excitement as Anna leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against the elders.

The blonde's eyes drifted closed but then reality slammed into her.

"A-Anna, we can't do this. We're s-sisters! It's not right." The longing and need in her chest burned fierce and hard.

"I don't care!" Anna grabbed the Queen's face and forced her to make eye contract. "I love you, Elsa. And nothing in the whole world is going to stop me from showing you that. Not your counsel, not Kristoff and not our genetics!"

A tear slid down Elsa's cheek and Anna swiped it away with her thumb. "We can make this work."

With that, Anna returned her lips to Elsa's in a kiss that was filled with her undying love and desire for her sister. And this time, instead of breaking the kiss, Elsa responded in kind.

Anna smiled and moved her hands from her sister's cheeks to place them around her waist. While Elsa laced hers in Anna fiery locks.

The kiss continued for a few more second before Elsa moved to plant smaller kisses down Anna jawline and neck. Only stopping to place a kiss behind her ear and nibble lightly on her earlobe.

Unconsciously, Anna let out a breathy moan and very hesitantly situated her hands on Elsa's full breasts and with a nod from her sister, she began to gently knead the soft mounds of flesh.

When Elsa tried to do the same, she found she was unsatisfied by the fabric shielding Anna's chest. She wanted it gone.

"Mmm Anna. Dress off. Now."

The young redhead smiled and quickly slipped out of her gown leaving her in nothing but her green panties. A blush began to creep its way onto her cheeks as Elsa blatantly stared at her.

She chuckled nervously. "W-what are y-you staring at?"

"You." Elsa breathed, standing up to join Anna, "you are absolutely breathtaking and I can't believe that you're mine."

"I have always been yours, Elsa. Now," She husked, fingering the icy fabric of Elsa's dress, "it's your turn."

Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna passionately as she waved her hand, making her icy gown disappear entirely.

So with both of them in nothing but their panties, Elsa proceeded to lay back down in the soft green grass with Anna on top of her.

The redheaded girl smiled as she nipped and sucked her way down Elsa's neck, stopping when she reached her breasts.

Elsa moaned as Anna latched her mouth around one of her hard nipples while her hand messaged the other.

Switching up her ministrations, Anna paid attention to the other breast in equal kind.

Elsa let a loud moan rush past her lips, thankful that they were deep in the garden.

When Anna had had her fill of the luscious mounds she placed a trail of searing kisses down Elsa's beautifully toned stomach, stopping when she reached her centre.

Aqua eyes locked with cyan. The blonde smiled and nodded her head and Anna smiled in return.

The strawberry-blonde moved back into her position at the junction between Elsa's slender legs.

With patient movements she ran her tongue along the sisters glistening slit.

Above her she could hear Elsa's sharp intake of breath.

Finally she stopped at the blondes little bundle of nerves and latched her mouth around it.

"A-ah, Anna!"

The younger girls hand came up to join her tongue as she plunged her index finger deep into her sister.

"Nnaah!"

Curling it in a 'come hither' motion, a second finger was added to the first.

Elsa was in complete and utter bliss. One hundred times amplified by the fact that the person causing it was her dear sister. The one person she loved most in this world.

Anna's mind was in an equal state. Being able to reach this place of intimacy with Elsa was glorious and she couldn't be happier.

Just then, Elsa's walls began to tighten around her freckled fingers and the older girl reached her breaking point.

Elsa's back arched as the orgasm crashed down in her.

"A-Anna!"

The redheads mouth and fingers where coated in Elsa's juices and she loved it.

When Elsa's body returned to a relatively normal state, Anna slowly removed her digits from inside her sister with a disappointed whine from the blonde.

Anna moved back up Elsa's sweat coated body and rested her head on her chest and her arms wrapped around Elsa's slender waist.

For a time they just laid like that, until Elsa spoke. "I love you Anna and I wish to show you just how much I do but I fear it is becoming quite hard to keep my eyes open."

"It's alright, love. We have the rest of our lives to show each other. Just rest now."

Elsa smiled lazily as her fingers combed through Anna's hair. "I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna looked up and claimed her sister's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

After, she snuggled back into Elsa's chest and promptly fell asleep and very soon Elsa joined her. Both of them with love in their hearts and their arms tenderly wrapped around the other.

_Fin._

**A/N:_ So I haven't posted a story in like forever so I just thought I'd post this! The first chapter of a brand new one will be up in probably the next few days, for anyone that cares xD _**


End file.
